


Snorkmaiden in wonderland

by Yaoianimator



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Alice in Wonderland References, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She just wants to know what going on, Snorkmaiden is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoianimator/pseuds/Yaoianimator
Summary: Snorkmaiden desides to go down the rabbit hole.





	Snorkmaiden in wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone its me again. . .with a third Moominvally fanfic, and this time it's alice and wonderland theme, it has both live action along with the animated version in this fanfic. Also sorry that this is short.

It was a beautiful day outside, that’s why she and the others decided to go out and play in the ocean, Of course she didn’t she only picked up shells, that’s what she was doing at the moment, she was examining the shells that she had just picked up.

She looked over to Moomin and Snufkin, who were splashing each other, and then laughing. . . she’s always wondered if they were close. . .closer then she and Moomin.

No matter she won’t think about it. . . she’ll just take a nap to make these moments go faster, just a small little nap. . . .wait what was that sound.

She sits up and looks around. . .wait were were the others? Did they already go home? Wait the noise. . . there it goes again. Snorkmaiden looked over to where she saw Sniff, but he was wearing very weird cloths.

He pulled out a very big stopwatch and gaped “ Oh i’m late i’m very, very late! No time to say hello, goodbye, i’m late, i’m late, i’m late!” Late what was he late for “Sniff what are you late for? And were are the others?” Snorkmaiden asked as she ran after him. They ran into the forest and for some strange reason Sniff went down a hole in a tree.

Snorkmaiden huffed as she went in after him “Sniff, Sniff wait!” She crawled in after him. . .and then she fell. She screamed afraid that she’ll hit the ground and die. . .but instead she slowed down, when a mirror came by she saw she was wearing clothing, she was wearing and blue and white dress.

“How strange” She talked to herself as she continued to float down, before landing on the ground. She whipped off the dress before seeing a door close, She huffed at this and went to go and open it, only to reveal another door smaller this time, she opened that, then another, then another, another, and a few more before it opened up.

It was a miracle that she could fit through it, when she got threw it she was in another room, with another door. She walked over to it but It didn’t budge, She huffed once again and looked around there in the middle was a table.

On the table was a bottle, and the only label that was on it was Drink me, and next to it was a key. She picked up the key, and then looked at the drink, she was feeling very thirsty.

Putting down the key she popped off the cork and drank it, It tasted really good. . .wait was she getting smaller or was the room getting bigger. Nope she definitely got smaller, that drink, how did it turn her small. . .on now she can’t get the key.

She sat on the floor and thought about what to do, when something caught her eye, a chest. Of course she opened it, they were small cookies that only said eat me. She of course took and and ate it.

Snorkmaiden suddenly grew very large, she almost got to large for the place, but thankfully it stopped. She grabbed the key and set it to the ground, then she picked up the ‘drink me’ bottle and drank it.

Thankfully it returned her to somewhat of a normal sizes, but she was still small. She grabbed the key and put it into the key lock, successfully it opened up into a beautiful sight.

The only problem was that she seemed to be up in the air. Snorkmaiden looked out trying to see if she could see the ground. . . and then she fell, as if an invisible force pushed her out. 

Snorkmaiden screamed once again as she fell out, she was sure that this time that she was going to die. But she didn’t, instead some flowers broke her fall. . .wait how did small little flowers like these break her fall?

She gets up from the ground and smoothed out the dress once again before looking around the place. “This just gets peculiar, and peculiar” Snorkmaiden once again said out loud to herself.

Snorkmaiden moved on from the place she was at, she needed to find Sniff and the others. . .wait were has Sniff gone? “Sniff where are you?” She called out but she didn’t get a response.

No matter she’ll find them. . . .hopefully, all she has to go is continue on. She didn’t have to go far when someone stopped her in her tracks. The person in question looked alot like Snufkin but had a red hat instead, and much more darker shade of hair.

“Umm hello there sir?” Snorkmaiden said as they continued to look at her. Before grinning “Oh you must be Alice, It’s a pleasure to meet you my dear” He said as he floated over to her and extended a paw.

Snorkmaiden blinked at him before grabbing his paw in a hand shake “ It’s Snorkmaiden actually, and you are?” “Friends call me Joxter, enemies call me Cheshire cat.”

“Oh. . . I see. . .can you tell me where you are?” “Your in wonderland Alice. . .you made this place” He said as he gave Snorkmaiden a grin “Oh I see thank you. . . umm do you know were Snufkin, Moomin, Little My,and Sniff are by any chance?” 

“Caterpillar, Mad Hatter, Mouse, and the Rabbit, well Snufkin is by his mushroom, just follow the smoke, and then you’ll probably also find Moomin there as well, Sniff is with the red queen.” Joxter said then vanished.

Snorkmaiden blinked at this then looked around trying to find smoke. . . .ah there it is” She started to follow it. Snorkmaiden soon ended up in a field and there was a lonely mushroom, and sitting on top of it was Snufkin. . .and Moomin.

Snufkin was smoking a pipe like thing, he then passes it off to Moomin who took a hit from it. Snufkin smiled warmly at him, like she sometimes did to Moomin. Moomin looked back at Snufkin,still holding the smoke in his mouth and kissed him.

The smoke pooled from his mouth into Snufkin’s, but he didn’t pull away instead he moved into it, putting both paws on the side of his face, kissing him deeply. They pulled away from a few minutes later before chuckling at each other.

“My Moomintroll didn’t know you had it in you” Snufkin purred making Moomin blush deeply “I-I just wanted to try something new!” Now that made Snufkin chuckle again, as he pecked his cheek.

“I liked it Moomin, we can do it again, if you like to” Snufkin said as he put a paw on Moomin’s, that’s when Snorkmaiden coughed, making her presence known.Both Snufkin and Moomin jumped at this, before looking over at her.

“Oh Hello Alice, Joxter did say you were coming” Snufkin said as he hid his blush with his hat, Moomin fanned himself until his blush went away. Snorkmaiden just watched them until Moomin coughed “I should go dove,i’ll see you later” He said as he kissed Snufkin’s cheek goodbye, before getting off the mushroom and running back to his table.

Snufkin looked back over at Snorkmaiden “So You’re the Alice that Joxter talked about, if i’m being true, You look like the Mad hatter, tell me why?” He said as he took a hit from his pipe, then blew it out into circles waiting for a response.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to be i have a tumblr--->https://yaoianimator.tumblr.com/


End file.
